A PERFECT WEDDING:WILLIAM'S REVENGE
by lucky-charm930
Summary: WAAAAAIT B4 U CLICK THIS STORY GO READ AMAHERST'S STORY A PERFECT WEDDING OR THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE!ITS OK I'LL WAIT......HURRY UP.....K DONE? GOOD SO THIS IS BASIACALLY WHAT HAPPENS AFTER THAT STORY AND WHAT WILLIAM DOES. JUST READ I SUCK AT SUMMARIS
1. a broken heart

A PERFECT WEDDING: WILLIAM'S REVENGE

CHAPTER 1: A BROKEN HEART

_Sometimes death seems to be the only cure for a broken heart…….._

UGH! The door to high quality mansion was swung open and an enraged young man stormed through. He threw coat at a near house maid, that seemed surprised to have her master home early. He kept muttering something under his breath his eyes full of hatred. Nobody knew for what or to who this anger was directed toward, but they all pitied the person that had caused this.

WILLIAM'S POV

"How dare he, that bastard how dare he ruin my wedding and steal Yumi away from me." The anger boiled inside me and I couldn't take it anymore.

I pushed my desk onto the ground. Yumi's picture shattered, at first I was happy how could she leave me like this, but soon the pain became to much, and the regret of what I had done seemed more powerful.

Letting out a long sigh I sat on my bed, "she was the only one I ever truly loved why doesn't life want me to be happy" I whispered Yumi's picture now in my hands.

A silent tear slid down my cheek, I had never cried over anyone let alone cry before. My heart was torn to pieces and I could be dying right now and that pain wouldn't even compare to what I was feeling right now. I knew deep inside that she loved Ulrich but why? That question had passed my head ever since we were in middle school.

The tears came down more freely now no matter haw hard I tried to keep them back. I had never had any true friends before and I thought that would change when I married Yumi, and that we could move far away and start over.

I never understood why her group of friends seemed to keep their distance from me, and how come when they did include me in their group I lost my memories of that entire year of school.

This was not the time to ponder over this, I don't care about them I care about Yumi, and I detest Ulrich. The world didn't matter, Ulrich must die and Yumi must be mine!

I tried to think of how to relax, but these questions lingered in my mind like a storm that wouldn't quit.

They all seemed so content with their lives, and never seemed to notice how when I watched them all laughing I felt like dropping dead right there. My life would never compare to theirs. They were happy and no amount of money could change that.

No matter how much I wanted Yumi she would never love me like she loved Ulrich. She would never let me into her heart and hold me like she held Ulrich, I would never be able to make her happier. Today when I watched her be swept of her feet on our wedding by him, my heart felt like delicate glass crashing onto the cold floor and bursting into a million pieces.

The bitter sting of a broken heart that could never be mended lied within me. It sat their building up inside, every thing seemed to cave in and no one even cared because they all had their lives and were happy.

I felt distant, and my heart felt bleak, why did it hurt so much, how can someone walk out on me on our wedding, leaving my heart such a deep scar that could never amend.

I was abandoned there because no one cared to love me.

The desolation of a bleeding heart is all I have left, and that needs to change….

**AWW, I EVEN FEEL BAD FOR HIM AND I HATE HIM. THOUGH I MIGHT AS WELL SHOW HIS…. HOW DO U SAY THIS….UUUMM….SOFTER SIDE (IF THERE IS ONE) BUT C'MON U HAVE TO A LEAST FEEL A LITTLE REMORSE FOR THE GUY!!!**

**HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT. BUT THIS PROBABLY WONT MAKE MUCH SENSE UNLESS YOU HAVE READ, A PERFECT WEDDING BY: AMAHERST.**

**HER STORY ROCKS SO GO READ IT BECAUSE THIS IS THE SEQUEL FOR THAT ONE. PLZ REVIEW BECAUSE I SPENT A WEEK WRITING AND REWRITING THIS FOR U GUYS SO CLICK THE LITTLE BUTTON AND MAKE US ALL HAPPY.**

**LOVE YOU ALL **

**XOXO **

**PS: PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE READ BUT NEVER REVIEW. U HAVE TO SO I KNOW WHAT U THINK OF THE STORY AND WHAT U THINK I SHOULD CHANGE!! SO CLICK THE LITTLE BUTTON AND REVIEW AWAY!!! THANX!!!**

**PEACE&LOVE**

**PPS: AMAHERST, HOPE U LIKED IT EVEN THOUGH ITS NOT AS GOOD AS YOURS. PLZ REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW!!!!!! WHAT U THINK AND IF U HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS!!!**


	2. wedding plans

A PERFECT WEDDING: WILLIAM'S REVENGE CHAPTER 2:WEDDING PLANS 

_-sometimes the smallest gesture can make the world seem brighter..._

_BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…BEEP… _"I swear I will kill whoever invented these stupid things" I exclaimed as I pressed the snooze button for the 3rd time. I found myself in an unfamiliar room, 'what happened last night, and where was I ?' I looked around until something caught my eye, it was delicately placed on the pillow beside me. A small white envelope and a red rose.

The front of the envelope read "_to Yumi, from Ulrich" _ suddenly it all came back. I looked down at my hand and there it was, it was simple but still beautiful. There was a diamond in the middle, it wasn't to small and it wasn't to big "perfect."

I picked up the envelope and was about to read when I heard familiar voices downstairs. I threw the sheets of and rushed down to meet them. Sure enough as I stepped into the living room Aelita, Jeremy, and Sam were sitting on the couch talking, well actually they were mostly watching TV and commenting on the things they found stupid in the show. They didn't even notice I was there until Ulrich and Odd came in from the kitchen.

"Well look who decided to wake up" Odd said to me with a smirk. "Good morning to you to" I replied as I hugged him tight. I haven't seen any of my friends ever since I got engaged to William. He thought they were a bad influence and that we should move away. Of course I disagreed just like I had disagreed to the whole stupid wedding. But that was behind and hopefully I'll never have to see William again.

Aelita, Jeremy, and Sam finally noticed my presence and quickly stood up to greet me after many months. I was surprised they even came to the wedding but they were always supportive of my choice even if it was one I was forced to make.

Finally Ulrich , my future husband, he took me into a warm hug and kissed me lightly on the lips. I was a little disappointed at how short it was so pressed my lips against his passionately, he understood and what I was trying to do and allowed my tongue to enter his mouth. We were like this for about 2 minutes before we heard Odd yell out suddenly, "get a room" we quickly separated and blushed madly, well at least I did.

I took a seat in between Ulrich and Aelita. It was so nice to see my friends together again. When I got engaged everything and everyone seemed to split apart. Ulrich was the worst, he ran away and lost contact with everyone until he burst through the church doors on my wedding day and stopped me from making a huge mistake and for that I was grateful, and glad that I had him.

We sat there for a while in comfortable silence, just cherishing our reunion. Finally Sam spoke up "so when's the wedding?" I looked at Ulrich who looked at me and he finally responded "uhm we haven't exactly set a date" aelita and Sam both looked at each other then at me, mouths wide open "WHAT" they yelled out in unison. The guys looked confused, and so did I. Its not like we have to jump in so fast…right?

WRONG! Aelita and Sam finally decided to explain after seeing that no one new what they were talking about.

"You guys are engaged you have to start planning soon" aelita started, "She's right don't hold it of" Sam continued. "But we don't even have a date set" I responded still not seeing why we were in such a rush. "So doesn't matter" Sam said, seeming a little impatient, "yes it does" Ulrich said looking at her as if she was stupid. "Why are you guys in such a hurry" Jeremy jumped in still as confused as ever. "Tell them Sam" aelita said looking at Sam, "tell them what" odd said also looking at Sam. ….Uhm…., Sam looked scared, and nervous, as she tried to hold of letting out this big secret she and aelita held. "Sam" odd said now becoming impatient. Sam finally let it out… "we sort of already picked a date." "what, why, how," was all I managed to get out from the shock. "well me and aelita got sort of….carried away, with the planning but we had a good reason" Sam said now regretting she had ever brought it up. "yea, see we called the church to find out all their available dates and they said they only had one left for the entire year" "so we booked it" Sam simply stated in hope that would be all the explanation we would need. She was wrong because I wanted to know more like why hadn't they come to us first?' what Ulrich said next was what surprised me, because I was sure he would completely disagree and make them go back to the church and cancel it. "O, its not that bad at least now we can get started and you were only trying to help" he said trying to seem calm, something he completely failed at. He was right though, they were only trying to help. "yea…I guess, so when is it" I said trying to seem more optimistic. Sam and aelita looked at each other seeming more nervous then before. "august 18" they both said in unison looking a little scared, not knowing what our reaction would be, but I don't blame them. "**what" ** "**what"** "**what**" 

me Ulrich and odd yelled out, angrier then before. Jeremy was the only one that hadn't said anything…. "2 weeks from now" Jeremy said seeming a lot calmer then the rest of us. How can be so damn calm, but that wasn't important right now.

"yea sorry that's why we want to hurry" Sam said looking a little more relaxed. "oh guys you could have at least let us know before you booked it" I said trying to explain why I was so mad. "we know but there was another couple that wanted it and we had to take it or wait for another year" Sam said trying to get me to understand, and they had a good reason, I would have done the same thing. "and you guys might be able to that but I cant" aelita said with a smile, somehow she always managed to lift everyone's mood. I was sure that Ulrich would understand to. "we cant plan a whole wedding in 2 weeks" he said shocked that I wasn't agreeing with him. "yes we can I mean we have a lot of help" I said trying to explain to him. "I now but not enough" he said, still in shock that I was going along with this. 

"yes we do if me aelita and Sam handle dresses and flowers you odd and Jeremy can handle cake and guests, as long as odd doesn't eat the cake before it even makes it to the wedding" I said hoping that he would understand.

"what about the rehearsal dinner" he said trying to think of every possible reason why we couldn't do this.

"oh that is a week before the wedding" Sam said trying to help me explain to Ulrich, even though that didn't help much.

"you know what we're wasting time lets gate started we'll worry about that later" aelita said grabbing my hand and dragging me out the door before a fight broke out.

"ok" I simply stated understanding what she was trying to do. Sam followed close behind with a big smile on her face, she was excited, but then again who wouldn't be.

I was dragged all the way to the bridal store by aelita and Sam.

"Guys I know I agreed to this, even though I shouldn't have, don't you think we should of told the guys what to do before we left" I tried to explain to aelita and Sam who weren't really listening because they were already looking at dresses.

"Guys….hello…at least pretend to listen to me" I sighed,

'what's the point trying to get to these 2 when they're shopping, so this is how the guys feel'

My thoughts were interrupted when I was shoved into the dressing room and 3 dresses were dropped onto my head. "here try these on" aelita shouted into the dressing room. "like I have a choice" I quickly responded in a sarcastic tone.

After about a thousand dresses I finally found one that just felt right. It wasn't to big, not to small, simple but no to simple, and elegant but not to elegant. 'Perfect….it was perfect.'

BUT……..there wasn't any in my size, the lady said they would get me the first one in my size that they get. I sighed, knowing that was a big lie.

We headed towards the florist in disappointment, at least I did. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to look at aelita, "its okay yumi, you heard the lady she said they would give you the first one in your size that walked through the door."

I smiled at my best friends optimism, somehow she always managed to break a smile onto my face and keep it there. "Yeah yumi perk up, your engaged and almost married, and Ulrich will probably marry you even if you show up to that church in sweats and a t-shirt." We all laughed and headed towards the florist.

Hopefully that's not all that goes wrong today……

_meanwhile at the bakery….._

"Yes I understand sir but we want that cake"

I watched as odd tried to explain to the guy that we needed a wedding cake not a birthday cake.

Jeremy joined me "nervous"

"Why would I be nervous" I responded quickly reverting my gaze to the cake. "Well, why wouldn't you be I mean u have two weeks to plan a whole wedding and things are already going downhill."

I sighed, and no matter you how much I didn't want to admit he was right I had to because he was. "I want to give her a perfect wedding, one she will always remember, and how am I going to do that in two weeks" I responded, still not taking my eyes of the cake.

It was perfect, it was 5 layers with white icing and a bride and groom on top. I sighed again for the hundredth time today, and finally looked at Jeremy, he looked at me and finally said something " its ok to be nervous, anyone in your place would be, but we'll all be here to help you and yumi, like we always have and always will" he said giving a small smile. "you always gave great speeches Jer" I said smiling back at him, "tell me something I don't know" he said with a smirk.

Odd came back, looking like he was going to explode, "that guy is so stubborn, Ulrich I'm sorry I ever called you that because compared to that, no one is." I looked at the cake again, and finally decided to try to talk to the man again.

"Sir could you please just explain why we cant have that cake"

I said to the man at the counter trying to be as nice as possible.

He looked at me confused, "I never said you couldn't have that cake, you friend was pointing to that one" he said looking at me like I was stupid. Odd pushed me aside "no I pointed to that one."

Odd said practically yelling at the man. "well maybe if you hair wasn't so big I would be able to see over it" he said starting to look annoyed, so I pushed odd aside who looked insulted.

"I'm sorry but can we have the cake or not" I asked again. "of course you can have the cake…." I breathed a sigh of relief the only one today, but my breath was stopped short because apparently the man wasn't done. " Just not that one, that's for display only I need to bake you another one," he said looking at us like we were idiots. "what" I yelled out "a mix of fear and anger was jolted from my eyes, "sir we need that cake for a wedding in two weeks" I said trying to calm down.

"Then if it was so important then why did you come in at the last minute" he said now glaring at us. I shook my head in disbelief and retreated to the back of the store to let Jeremy and odd handle the asshole.

I leaned against the wall, and tried to calm down. 'what was I thinking trying to plan a wedding in two weeks, I am such an idiot sure it was yumi's idea but I should of stopped her, she is probably going to hate me and rum back to William when the wedding fall apart and turns into a more of a disaster.'

I was broken out of thought when Jeremy and odd came walking towards me. "lets go dude were never going to get that cake with that idiot running the place" odd said to me looking as if he would run straight back to the man and strangle him. "Yeah Ulrich, we'll have to get a cake somewhere else" Jeremy said trying to be nice as always.

We walked out of the bakery and into the car. I buried my face in my hands and tried to relax, I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked over to Jeremy. "don't worry Ulrich, there are other bakery's around and yumi doesn't care about the cake she cares about you" I smiled at my friend who always tried to be nice, to everybody, no matter what. "yeah dude, yumi would marry in a barn and still think of it as the most beautiful night of her life…because she was marrying you" odd said trying to comfort me as well.

They were right, Yumi would love me no matter what, and I would love her even more than that. We drove of towards home, hoping that the cake wasn't the only thing that went wrong, and that the girls had better luck.

_back at home….._

I swung the door open, and blazed through, "that stupid florist, is everyone an idiot today" I said yelling not expecting anyone home.

I found I was wrong when three confused stares were placed on me, "calm down yumi, there are other florist in town….right" aelita said looking at Sam. "no aelita there aren't that's the only one in town" responded in a softer tone. I looked back at the three confused stares coming from the men sitting on the couch. We were all quiet for while until Ulrich spoke up.

"How did it go" he asked even though he knew the answer.

I sighed and sat next to him on the couch, "well after all that I think you can answer that question, and the answer to this, how did it go for you" I said laying my head on his shoulder. He didn't respond, so I looked up at him in hope that it all went well, that hope shattered fast when he finally answered. "Bad" he simply stated, "like how bad" I said trying to get more out of him " bad as in we don't have a cake bad" he said looking away.

I let out a long slow breath trying to calm down before I answered.

"Well maybe this whole plan a wedding in two weeks was a bad idea" I said before heading upstairs and into my room, well the room I slept in last night.

I laid in bed, and pulled the covers over my head. I heard some conversation downstairs for a few minutes, then I heard some goodbyes and the front door closed shut before I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and the opening of a creaky door. I slowly pulled my head out of the covers to face the person that had stepped into the room. It was quiet for a few minutes until I spoke up, "you should fix that door" I said half my face still in the covers.

He smiled and finally responded, "yea I should, and it looks like you got comfortable in my bed" he said with a smirk. I smiled back, and it remained silent after for a awhile after that.

Until he finally spoke up, " yumi we can postpone the wedding , the gang will understand" he said, but I could see in his eyes he really didn't want to, and neither did I but it was impossible to plan the whole thing in two weeks. "Ulrich I think that would be better, I just don't think we can do it in two weeks" I said no matter how much I didn't want to. I could see he was disappointed even if he tried to hide it. He sighed and looked at me until he finally said something "ok ill call everyone and let them know" he got up and walked out the door.

'What the hell was I thinking, I don't want to postpone the wedding, I have to though, but I want to marry Ulrich as soon possible' I mind battled it out until something familiar captured my attention. It was the envelope from this morning, "might as well" I said as picked up the envelope.

I ripped open the seal and took out the paper that lied inside. On the paper was a poem….

_All I can ever do is think about you_

_I love the way you look into my eyes_

_Cause it makes me feel so warm inside_

_I never want to leave your side_

_Because you make me feel so good inside_

_So thank you…_

_For making me the happiest man alive _

_The world could be crashing down…_

_But as long as we're married and happy _

_Everything we'll be ok_

_So thank you_

_For all this and more_

_-Ulrich_

_ps:don't laugh_

I smiled as tears rolled down my cheeks and landed on the paper. I took the rose into my hands and held it close to my nose. I suddenly realized I couldn't postpone the wedding. I wanted to marry Ulrich as soon as possible.

I threw back the covers and rushed down the stairs to find Ulrich on the couch in deep thought. I jumped next to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, "now why would I laugh." He looked at me confused until he saw what I was holding in my hand. He blushed deeply, and smiled at me, " I'm glad you liked it" he said giving me a light kiss. "Ulrich I don't want to postpone the wedding" I said, bringing a smile to his face. "I'm glad you don't" he said giving me another kiss. I smiled and hugged even tighter.

It was silent, until he spoke up….

"Now who the hell said there was no such thing as happy endings."

I laughed and grabbed his hand pulling him upstairs, and he was right this was our happy ending.

I just hope that the happiness lasts……

**oooo cliffy **

**hope you all liked it plz review**

**and of course this is for amaherst**

**since it is the sequel to the story **

**thanks for the help**

**plz review I stayed up till midnight finishing this so be nice **

**longest one ever!!!!!!!!!! Whooooooooo**

**review and keep inspired plz**

**u all rock**

**peace&love **


	3. A PLOT UNFOLDS

THE PERFECT WEDDING: WILLIAM'S REVENGE

CHAPTER 3:A PLOT UNFOLDS

_When death is the only answer and the gun is pointed at you, point at someone else_…

"I have to figure out how to get rid of him" William said to himself as he sat on a park bench, spying on a the couple from a distance.

He had sat there, all day waiting for an opportunity, but so far no luck. Though he had no real plan, he was angry and just wanted to get rid of Ulrich. He wanted him to suffer like he had, and have Yumi run back to him, and even if it meant causing her pain to win her back. "If she prefers Ulrich then we'll just have to make him disappear."

The couple was now in the playground, just walking around hand in hand. William held back the tears and blocked out the pain with a wall of anger. He longed to be Ulrich, and have her in his arms. He had been so happy the past year when Yumi was with him. She had left him though and for that she must pay and so must Ulrich.

He was broken from thought when a familiar figure walked toward him…

"Well look who finally decided to come back into he open, our very own William." A shrill little voice shrieked out and sat beside him a fake smile plastered on her face. William sighed really not being in the mood to handle the annoying girl that had sat beside him.

"Well aren't you going to respond, my gosh I'm guessing Yumi ruined you to," the girl said looking annoyed since she hadn't even received a hello, even though she had not really said hello either.

But William needed to get rid of her and apparently the only way to do that was to be nice.

"Hello sissy" he said trying to hide the disgust in his voice.

The girl smiled and scooted closer to him, trying to figure out what he was looking at. "Aah so that's what is distracting you" sissy said giving William an evil smile. "Well your not alone I want to destroy them as much as you do," putting her hand on his shoulder.

He pushed her hand of and glared at her, "look sissy, I can handle this myself so why don't you just leave me alone and get on with you pathetic life." The girl normally would be insulted and would storm of, but this time she stayed put she knew he was lying, "look when you want to actually do something about it instead of sitting here watching, call me I can help," she said giving William a small piece of paper and then walking of.

William relieved to have gotten rid of the annoying girl, now looked back to the playground but found that Ulrich and Yumi weren't there. He hoped they hadn't seen him, even if they did he knew it was sissy's fault the idiot couldn't keep quiet and ruined his plan, even if he didn't have one he was still better of without her.

-with Ulrich & Yumi-

-Yumi's pov-

It was a beautiful, day the wind messing with my hair, and the sun shining bright upon us making the diamond on my finger twinkle.

The best part though was that Ulrich was right there beside me, he held my hand tight, smiling as he looked ahead. It was as if he was looking into our future, and it must have been a good one because, because a huge smile on his face.

I've never been able to figure out why but whenever he smiled I couldn't help but smile too. Yesterday was a really hectic day, and the gang said that we should relax, and take a walk, they promised they would handle it. I nodded eagerly and Ulrich out the door, we hadn't spent any real time together, ever since he crashed my wedding.

He must of seen me smiling like an idiot because he asked, "Yumi are you ok" I laughed and gave him a simple nod.

"Well what are we going to do today" I asked hoping to get a conversation rolling. He looked at me nervously, "I don't really know I didn't expect us to be leaving the house today," he said so softly it was a surprise that I heard it. He must of seen that I was disappointed because he immediately added " but ill think of something," I smiled and gave him a light kiss, he had always tried to make me happy no matter what ever since we were teenagers. He was the only guy I knew that ever tried so hard to keep me happy, beside my father.

"Ok well lets give you some time to think, c'mon lets go on the swings," I said pulling him towards the empty playground. I sat on the swing and began to push myself, but suddenly felt a force on my back, I smiled he was always trying so hard. We talked awhile about the wedding, until I felt a weird sensation like we were being watched. I turned around to find William sitting on the bench across the playground.

Why did he have to be here why couldn't he just leave and forget about it. I noticed I was being really selfish, he must be so hurt after I left him, and know I was happy and he was miserable, I just hope he doesn't do anything to try hurt me or Ulrich.

My thoughts were broken when Ulrich spoke up, "Yumi…earth to yumi." I jolted from the swing and pulled him towards the jungle gym, there were a bunch of things blocking us from William's view.

I hope Ulrich doesn't get suspicious, but of course he was.

"Yumi what are you staring at, he asked looking towards where my eyes seemed to be glued. He looked away when he saw what I was staring at, he pulled me into his arms, and held me tight. I buried my face in his chest, breathing in his sweet scent.

"I just want to be happy" I mumbled, hoping he wouldn't hear, but unfortunately he did, "Yumi I want to be happy too with you , just because he is hear doesn't mean you should be scared, im hear."

"Ulrich I hurt him, don't you think hell want to get revenge, we all know William and we know what he is capable of," Ulrich just held me tighter, his warmth comforting me.

"Yumi,, I jus thought of something to do, lets go while William is distracted" he said smiling , obviously finding whatever he was looking at amusing. I looked up at him, and turned to face William sitting on the bench with sissy. I smiled and let out a light giggle.

Ulrich pulled me out of the park and towards a small restaurant, still laughing at the sight we had seen at the park.

-at the restaurant-

-Ulrich's pov-

We sat at the table by the window, an uncomfortable silence surrounding us. Our food finally came, and I immediately dug in as she ate slowly. I felt uncomfortable and looked up to find her staring at me.

She looked like she examining me trying to answer a question that was lingering in her mind.

She finally spoke up breaking the uncomfortable silence, "Ulrich what did you when you ran away?"

My breath suddenly stopped and I missed the silence, comfortable or not. "uhm…." Was all I could say as she stared deep into my eyes, "Ulrich c'mon plz tell me , it cant be that bad."

I really wish it wasn't, but im going to have to tell her eventually.

I sighed….. "well I went to England with my father, and I had some friends, and we did some things" I said hoping it would be enough.

Well it wasn't and with yumi I knew it wouldn't be, "well what kind of friends and what kind of things" she said trying to pry the answer out of me.

I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat, "uhm….girlfriends, and we did you know...things.

I whispered so soft hoping she wouldn't hear, but she did and her eyes were no longer calm, but had sharp anger shooting out from them, but I could also see through that she was holding back tears.

She looked at me in confusion, anger and disappointed, I knew I had hurt her, I tried to explain but she snatched her purse and stormed out of the restaurant, without a word.

I quickly paid and rushed after her.

-back at home-

-yumi pov-

'How could he, I thought he loved me' I stormed through the door not paying attention to the confused eyes staring at me as I ran up to the bedroom slamming the door behind me.

I cried into the pillow, as a thoughts of his betrayal passed through my mind, " I know I hurt him bad, but why did he have to do something like this" I said through the tears that were know flooding my face.

I heard the front door open, and confused voices, I knew they had not come up knowing I neede to be alone, but he wasnt like that he needed to make sure I was ok, and that if I needed time that I should tell him that.

I heard footsteps climbing the stairs, and the creaky door open as someone stepped in. "ulrich please leave I need time alone" I said not really wanting to hear his voice right now. But I was surprised to not hear ulrich but aelita instead, "that's what I told him but he doesn't want to listen so I convinced him to let me talk to you before he did." Aelita sat next to smiling trying to cheer me up as always.

"Now tell me whats wrong sweetie," aelita said in her in her nurse voice. Ever since she had become a nurse she had used that voice to try to cheer everyone up, and it did come in handy at times like this.

"Aelita how would you feel if you were forced to leave jeremy to marry someone else and then he went of to have sex with other girls" I said almost yelling, it obviously startled her because she looked a little scared but she finally did respond. " Well I don't really know because jeremy would never do that, why did ulrich do that?" she asked even more surpired at ulrich's actions.

"Yes" I shouted tears falling down my face again. Aelita took me into her arms and let me cry inot her shoulder.

"Sweetie, it was a common reaction, im sure he didn't mean it, but he loves you to much" she said putting her nurse voice back on.

" I know but what im really scared of is when were married, what if we get into a fight and he goes and does it again," I said wiping my tears only to have them pour down again.

Aelita, gave me a small smile, " well I think you should talk to ulrich about that, and please yumi let him explain how can we plan wedding if you two are fighting" she said as she got up and left.

I heard heavier footsteps comng upstairs, he opened the door and stepped in, "Yumi I'm sor…." I didn't let him finish I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face into his chest taking in his sweet scent.

"No I'm sorry I should of let you explain, I understand you were hurt but I didn't think you would take it that far." I looked up at him the tears flowing down and this time I didn't even bother to stop them.

He held me tight and wiped my tears away.

We sat on the bed, his arm around my waist and my head laying on his shoulders.

I snuggeled in deeper, and sleep quikly took over me.

I really hope nothing else goes wrong….

-with William-

-William's pov-

"Why, how, what." All these questions stormed through ym mind, what was I going to do, how was I going to do it, and why does it hurt so much.

"I need him to die" I yelled out in anger, but how. How can I do it without leaving a trace, and I cant do it here theres to many people.

I sighed and sat on the bed burrying my face into my palms.

Something suddenly caught my eye…..

It was an add for apartments for sale.

"Perfect" I yelled out as I quikly dialed the number posted on the paper.

It was a run down apartment perfect, I will keep hi there and cause a long slow painful death, that will eat away at him like the desolation that that lied within me.

The plan unfolded in fromed slowy as more and more was revealed all I couls say was….

"PERFECT."


	4. HELP pt1

A PERFECT WEDDING: WILLIAMS REVENGE CHAPTER 4: HELP pt.1 

_Every once in a while even the strongest need help….._

The sun crept slowly up into the morning sky shining through the window and illuminating the room. I slowly opened my eyes and tried to move but found a strong and protective arm around me that didn't seem to want to let go. I smiled up at him; he looked so calm and peaceful when he slept I didn't want to disturb him so I settled back into his warm protective grasp, and soon sleep took over again.

_20 minutes later…._

Bring…bring….bring 

I heard it but wished I hadn't, I was so calm and comfortable but unfortunately all good thing must come to an end. I slowly reached out my hand towards the night table beside the bed, where my cell was. I tried to not wake Ulrich up but the sound of the phone had already ruined that plan.

"Hello" I answered groggily, and maybe a bit cranky expecting it was either Sam or Aelita but instead found a voice I had hoped not to hear again.

"Well good morning sunshine" the hyper female voice yelled through the phone.

"Hikaru" I asked now fully awake, "how the hell did you get this phone number?" I asked still surprised to hear my cousin from Japan on the phone (a/n didn't expect that now did ya)

"well ohayo to you to cousin" the voice said in a sarcastic tone, I smiled even with all this time gone by she still hasn't changed, she still sounds as hyper as ever, but that's why we love her.

Ulrich juts smiled and left the room to give some privacy, but also because his cell phone had rang.

I pulled my attention away from Ulrich and back to the hyper 26 yr old on the phone with me; "so I hear your getting married, is he hot, where's he from, what did your dad say, I cant believe he crashed your wedd-" I cut her of before she continued because knowing my cousin she could keep going forever.

"slow down hikaru, first tell me where you got this phone number," I asked before she began again. "well your mom gave it to me, I called and she said you weren't living there anymore" she said calming down a little more, "but why did you call there you knew I was getting married?" I asked still as confused as ever, "well last time when you were getting married to the other guy you called me the night before remember, and you didn't sound so good so I wanted to see if you were ok" she said now relaxed because I could hear she was eating something.

I smiled, even if she can get annoying she always does something to make up for it….

"well I got to go, oh and I almost forgot prepare a room cousin because guess who is coming for a visit, well ill be at the airport tomorrow morning at 6 be there love ya bi"…. and then she does something to ruin it again.

I hung up the phone placing it back on the table. I buried my face in my palms and sighed, suddenly I heard a familiar annoying screech coming from the opening door.

"You should really fix that" I said to Ulrich as he sat beside me on the bed, he looked kind of worried and like he was hiding something.

"Ulrich what's wrong…"

-_in the kitchen-_

_-Ulrich's pov-_

A green cup containing a black liquid was placed in front of me.

I swallowed the lump in my throat still not being able to tell her the big news.

"ok thats it I cant stand it, why the hell have u been so quiet what r u hiding?" she asked looking a little annoyed as she took her seat across from me.

I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, " my cousin and my sister decided to come and there coming tomorrow morning at 6" I told her surprisingly all in one breath.

She looked a little surprised, an didn't talk for a while which made me even more nervous…..but finally she did brake the silence.

"thast it, well thast abi coincidence" she said as she broke out into laughter, I looked at her confused, "what do u mean coincidence" I finally asked a a confused expression on my face.

"well that call I got this morning was from my cousin in japan who alos decided to come tomoriw morning at 6" she said as she stopped laughing.

"Well that's is a coincindence but know how r we gonna fit 3 people in a one bedroom apartmant?" I asked her braking the smile of her face.

She looked at me for a while a strange silence lingering in the air.

Finally she stood up and heade for the stairs, "I don't kno ulrich im gonna call aelita we only have 12 days till the wedding" she sadi completely ingnoring my question, lately she has been alittle short tempered…..

Must be wedding nerves……or maybe…..nah.

**well ther u have it…cliffy yay**

**I kno short but this is only pt1 ill write pt 2 soon ur lucky u got an update so be patient and the more reviews I get the faster I update (I need 3 to update)!!!!!!**

**So wat do u think ulrich thought was wrong with yumi…well here a poll..**

**shes regretting the wedding **

**shes pregnant**

**shes cheating on him**

**she wants to leave him **

**well tell me in ur review and maybe the next part is in there and maybe not well wait and see!!!!!!**

**Amaherst: sry for not updating but ive been really busy**

**Ill try 2 update soon**

**Ps: if u have any good idead let me kno and maybe just maybe ill us eur idea…..remember I said maybe (lol)**

**Love ya all**

**Uroc**

**Peace&love ******


	5. help pt2

**A PERFECT WEDDING: WILLIAMS REVENGE**

**CHAPTER 4: HELP pt.2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own code lyoko (this counts 4 all the chapter I 4got to put one in)**

_Every once in awhile even the strongest need help….._

'_Maybe I should….but then again it would just make it harder….but I cant use mine I need hers….no,no it would be disgraceful….disgraceful or not I need the help.'_

I finally came to a decision, I had to do it she was my last resort.

_Knock…knock…_ "come in" a high pitched voice called out from the wooden barrier that hid my face and my last chance to turn back, but I didn't… I couldn't.

I opened the door shattereing all my chances at turning back…

"William, I though id be seeing you soon" the obnoxius 25 yr old yelled out as she lunged on to me wrapping her arms around me.

"Sissy get off, I came here for one thing, and one thing only" I said pushing her off.

"Well fine, and what would that one thing be" she asked an evil look in her eye, "you know what I want" I said turning away avoiding her glare.

"Well yes I do know what "it" is but I want you to tell me" she said her cold and evil look now directed right at me.

"fine….I…I…I…need your help breaking ulrich and yumi apart" I said trying to gag at the three words that had come in that sentence.

"Good boy, and its your lucky day cuz I already have a brilliant plan…. that will put that rundown apartment you bought to good use" she said giving me a fake smile. "Wait how did you know I bought that apartment?" I asked looking confused and a little scared.

"Well that's for me to kno and for you to find out, now lets get started" she said that evil glare returning inot her eyes.

I sat down uncomfortably next to her…. 'to late to turn back now…'

**Yes I kno short but if u put together pt.1 and pt.2 it is actually pretty long, you should be happy u atleast got an update b4 I left and without my 3 reviews, see I am nice.**

**So anyway, how do u think sissy knew about the apartment, heres a poll…**

**she was spying on him**

**she sold him the apartment**

**her mother sold william the apartment**

**she asked the guy selling the apartment who had bought it**

**well that ones alittle bit tougher don't u think**

**big news we reached 10 review so lets shoot for 20 I kno to u its not that big a deal but to me it rocs thanx for those who reviewed keep going and so we can reach 20**

**well plz review and ill update**

**ofcourse not as good as amaherst's "a perfect wedding"**

**she rox and so do all my reviewers u all roc**

**peace&love**


	6. srry

SHHH!! Im writng this in toal secrec! Kidding. I know ive been gone for over a month now but my computer has a huge virus and I need to get a new one, ans of course its taking my dad forever. So im writng this from my cousins labtop, (I asked if I could post anohter chapter but he wont let me) I already ordered the computered (my dad did...finally) and will have it soon, as sonas I can ill try to have all mys tories updates. Please review so that when I come back I have a bunch reveiws to greet me. Thanks and im soooooooo sorry. I already kicked and yelled at my old computer and called it a useless hunk of metal (then I apoligized cuz I don't want to be soo mean)

So review, unles you already did!!!

Loveyall

U all roc

And thnx for being patient (what most ppl eed to deal with me)

Lucky-charm930


	7. family reunion

**IM BACK AND STILL SRY FOR NOT UPDATING. I ACTUALLY GOT THE COMPUTER ON CHRISTMAS BUT I HAD A COMPLETE WRITERS BLOCK FOR THIS STORY MAINLY CUZ I REALLY WANTED TO USE THE CHAPTER I HAD ON MY OLD ONE BUT I CANT SO HERE A NEW ONE. PLZ REVIEW I NEED 3 TO UPDATE. **

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN CL, OR THE ORIGINAL DAT BELONGS TO MOONSCOPE AND AMAHERST!**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_-anyone can catch your eye, but it takes someone special to catch your heart..._

YPOV

I tried to push through the herd of people blocking my way to the gate everyone going the opposite direction. I streched my neck and stood on my toes to get a better view over the people's heads. I finally saw a familiar head of black hair. She saw me and a huge smile creeped onto her face.

I finally reached her after most of the people had cleared away.

She hadnt changed, she was still short, her hair was still spiked with higlights at the end except maybe this time they were green. Overall she was still my cousin, the same perky, hyper, sugar high 25 yearl old i had left behind in japan 5 years ago.

"Yumi-san, oh my god i missed you so much" she screamed choking me in between her pale arms. (**a/n picture hikaru wit a slight asian accent!)**

"I missed you to hikaru!" I squeezed her even tighter never wanting to let her go. Surprise tears began to creep down my face.

Hikaru pulled away confusion and concern mixed onto her face. Finally she smiled and rolled her eyes, almost mocking me.

"Cousin dont tell me your crying becasue you dont want me here" she said a fake pout on her lips.

"Hikaru please i would never!" She just laughed and pulled me into another death hug.

I had completely forgotten about ulrich untill i felt a tap on my shoulder. I jumped and turned around quickly accidentally punching him in the face. He almost fell back but gained his balance his hand pressed against his face.

"Oh my god ulrich im so sorry!" i panicked as i realized who i had hit. He just shook his head and laughed.

"Yumi it's ok im fine" he said as he removed his hand from the spot where my hand had hit. I could hear hikaru laughing her head of behind me. I examined his face, apparently i had hit him right on the corner of his mouth. It was starting to turn red, and ulrich just laughed.

"Ulrich this isn't funny, now im gooing to go get you some ice" i said a hint of panick still in my voice. I was about to walk of when a small hand pulled me back.

"Wait...now cousin hitting you faincee maybe your way of saying hello but its not mine so introduce me..now."

I just smiled completely forgetting.

"Ok then..uhm ulrich this is my crazy cousin hikaru, hikaru this is my fiancee ulrich!"

Ulrich smiled at her offereing her his hand, ofocurse knowing my cousin she didnt take it. Instead she pulled ulrich down a whole foot and 4 inches bringing him ito her one of her death hugs. (**a/n ulrich is 5'8 and hikaru is 4'4..i kno WHOA)**

I smiled happy to see them getting along. I walked of in search of some ice for ulrich.

UPOV

For such a tiny person hikaru sure as has a strong hus. I probably wpoudl've choked right there if she hadnt pulled away. We both walked to a seat to wait for yumi. Hikaru was quiet almost as if she was trying to think of something to say.

"Ulrich who are we wating for..i mean besides yumi"

"Oh uhm my cousin and my sister..why do you ask?"

"No reason just curious" she said smiling returning to her thoughts. She was queit again for the next 5 minutes.

"Ulrich where are you from" she asked staring at me.

"Germany why?"

"So your sister and cousin are coming from germany?"

"Yeah...pretty sure" i said still confused at the sudden interrogation.

"Then if your family is in germany why are you here?"

This question i didnt know how to answer, i mena i had told yumi and the gang but nobosy else how could i know if i could trust someone i barely knew.

"Uhm...my mom sent me here"

"Then why not your sister?"

"Because she actually like her" i immediately regretted that and hoped she would think nothing of it.

"Oh ok but why didnt she like you i mean a mother is supposed to love all her children" she said and i could tell she felt bad. She laid her tiny hand on my shoulder smiling

I just nodded looking at the floor, how i wished those words were true. I looked up at her and smiled, she smiled back returning back to ehr thoughts. After that she didnt say anything untill yumi came back 15 minutes later.

YPOV

I finally found ulrich and hikaru. They were both silent, and hikaru looked like she was really thinking...hmm. thats rare.

Ulrich was staring at his feet when i kneeled in front of him meeting his eyes. He looked at me and smiled, the spot where i had hit him was still red and was actually swelling.

I placed the ice which i got from a startbucks that took me about 20 minutes to find! Ulrich just smile giving me a peck on the lips then holding the ice to his face.

I stood up to sit but ulrich pulled me inot his lap instead. There we waited in silence untill ulrich jumped up sliding me inot the chair. He put the ice in my hands rushing over to a tall girl probably younger then us with curly blond hair and green eyes. My heart stopped and i stomped over to him. I stood there untill they pulled apart. He stared at me confused while the woman just gave me a big stupid smile.

"Ulrich what the hell you just run up to a random woman and hug her" I said aggravated.

He started to laugh, and the woman joined him. He finally noticed i wasnt laughing and stopped, but the blond haired woman just smiled.

"Yumi i think you misunderstood...this is my sister Analie" he said bursting inot laughter. I turned about 100 shades of red right at that spot. Analie just smiled and pulled me inot a warm hug.

"I'm so sorry i just didnt..."

"Oh its ok you were just protecting your man and sweetheart we all have to" she said laughing. I joined her as she let me out of her hug.

"So where is Christoph" ulrich said putting his amr around my shoulder.

"Oh he said he was getting the bags but knwing him he probably just saw some pretty girl" she said rolling her eyes.

"Well looks like he hasn't changed, i'll go help him" ulrich said as he headed towards the baggage claim.

Me and analie went to sit donw by Hikaru who was now half asleep. She jumped at my touch and blushed slightly. I introduced her and analie and they both crushed each other apparently having the same idea for greetings. We all sat down waiting. All of a sudden a tall man with long brown hair covering his eyed and familiar brown eyes crushed me in his arms. I almost screamed untill i saw ulrich laughing behind him. Apparently this family liked surprises. I just smiled and hugged back.

"I'm going to take a wild guess...christoph?"

"Aww look ricky you found someone smart." Ulrich just punched him playfully as he let me go. Christoph seemed to space out when he saw Hikaru. He actually took his hair out of his eyes revealing his choclate eyes. He stared at her untill Ulrich shook him out of it. Analie just rolled her eyes and pulled me out heading towards the exit. I figured everyone followed because we all got in the car. We rode for about 5 hours through traffic an awkward silence looming throuhout the whole ride.

UPOV

We got home and analie immediately began her inspection. I just laughed happy to have my sister there even if she had totally been annoying for about 13 years of my life.

"Nice ulrich i mean i never would've expected this i actually thought you would end up living in a shack with that weird kid who you call your best friend"

"Odd"

"I know he is isn't he"

I just rolled my eyes and went upstairs to put the luggage away. When i came back i found Yumi and Analie talking on the couch but no Christoph, and no Hikaru...Oh god!

"Hey girls where is chris"

"Uhm...hes in the kitchen with Hikaru" yumi said smiling brightly.

"Analie how the hell could you"

"Oh ulrich please what the hell could happen in 5 minutes" analie said laughing.

I sighed and found chris leaning against the doorframe staring at Hikaru who was looking through all our cabinets, and inspecting the kitchen. Chris just stared, and i imediately reconized the look on his face.

"So chris what do you think of the house?"

"Huh..oh you surprised me I always thought you would end up with that wierd kid in a shack"

"Odd"

"I know he is right!"

"You like her don't you" i asked stating the obvious.

"Maybe" he said a smirk playing at his lips.

"Chris i love yumi so dont and im begging dont hurt her cousin with whatever you decide to do, end really i wish you woudn't" i said hoping he woud understand.

"sweet, sweet cousin richy dont you trust me?" he said smiling now. I didnt answer though knowing my answer wasnt needed.

"Oh come one ulrich you know what they anyone can catch your eye but it tkaes someone special to catch your heart ?" he said not waiting for a response and just walked out following hikaru.

"Oh god!" i said praying actually begging that everything would go well.


	8. shame shame :

**IM AM REALLY DISSAPOINTED IN YOU PEOPL, YOU MUST REVIEW OR IM NOT PUTTING THE NEXT CHAPTER UP!! I ALREADY HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR BOTH THE NEW KID, AND A PERFECT WEDDING: WILLIAM'S REVENGE DONE NOT EDITED BUT DONE AND I REALLY WANT TO PUT IT UP SO HURRRRRRYYYY OR ILL HAVE ODD YELL AT YOU GUYS, AND YEAH KIWI IS COMING TO!! HURRY!**

**LUCKY-CHARM930**

**NO PEACE AND LOVE, AND NO U DON'T ROCK CUZ U DON'T REVIEW!! AND UNTILL U DO IM Mad and sad ****L****!**


End file.
